


We're too young to know about forever

by sleepless_nights_and_daydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_nights_and_daydreams/pseuds/sleepless_nights_and_daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry Fanfic I just finished... I keep killing people... Whoops sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're too young to know about forever

Louis stormed up the stairs of Harry's apartment block, he was fuming. He took the last flight three at a time, which was quite impressive considering his height. He reached the top of the steps and strode towards Harry's door, pounding on it heavily.

Harry opened “Oh, Hi Lou” he greeted with a friendly smile.

“No one followed me Harry” Louis said, exasperated

“Oh, good” came Harry's response, he then leaned forward to give his secret boyfriend a kiss.

“Not the fucking time Harry!” Louis said as he walked swiftly past Harry into his apartment.

“Whassup Lou?” Harry asked, confused

“Oh, I don't know!” Lou yelled, all the frustration that had built up on the way over finally bursting out “Perhaps it's that Rita Ora's bringing a new single out? Y'know, it tells you all about it in this magazine” He screamed, holding out the magazine in his hand “Oh, wait no, it's not that article that pisses me off, it's the one on the next page, about how 'One Direction member Harry Styles was spotted once again leaving a club with Radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw, and in this sneaky pic our photographers captured, it seems they're holding hands! Could this be Hazza's next romance blooming?'”Louis finished the article and stared at Harry, tears of anger forming in his eyes.

Harry laughed, he actually laughed!

“Oh, Lou, you really take these magazines seriously? You know I love you, but you also know I have to draw attention away from our relationship, you know how management feels about this, we can't...”

“Yes! I understand that, but that doesn't mean you can just throw yourself around willy nilly and sleep with anyone you want!”

“I'm not throwing myself about!” Harry said, beginning to get worked up at how serious Louis was taking the article

“Oh no sorry!” Louis exclaimed “You just like to stick to one person until you get bored, then you throw yourself to someone else! Oh, but this seems to be a record, how long you been going out with Nicky now? 2 months?”

“Louis, I don't go out with Nick, we're friends! And you know these magazines are a load of bullshit anyway” Harry yelled, really pissed off now

“Oh, yes, the writing might be, but not the fucking pictures online Harry!” Louis screamed, seeing a look of worry flicker across Harry's face “Yeah, that's right, I went online, call me creepy”

“Creepy” Harry mumbled, unable to resist

“Again, not the fucking time! I went on a nice little website called Tumblr, and they seem to have a LOT of photo's of you and Nick!” Louis went on

“Oh, c'mon, they're just photoshopped and you know it” Harry said, trying to calm Louis down, which was really difficult considering that Harry was probably just as pissed of with Louis as Louis was with him  
“Oh yeah!? Well THIS looks like some top class photoshopping to me dickhead!” Louis shouted, pulling out a piece of paper and thrusting his hand towards Harry

Harry pulled the paper from Louis hand and looked at it, the look of dread dawning on his face, it was a printout of an image of Harry and Nick.

“Lou, this isn't what it looks like I promise!” Harry said, all anger gone and replaced by worry and fear.

“Oh really, because it looks to me like a picture of you with your tongue down Nick's fucking throat!” Louis exploded “and don't you dare try telling me that is fucking photoshopped”

“Louis, I'm sorry, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!” Harry sobbed

“Oh so alcohol makes it acceptable to do bad things? Well you know what I had some whisky on my way here” Louis said, brandishing the flask that Harry hadn't noticed before now, so that was the smell? Harry had thought it was him still smelling from the night before “So does that mean I can be a dickhead or a whore too” Louis continued, advancing on Harry, this got Harry a bit worried, he new about Louis anger issues, and wondered if he'd taken his pills this morning.

“Lou, calm do-” Harry started

“Don't you DARE call me Lou, ever again you fucking slut!” Louis yelled, and before he knew what he was doing Harry was laid out on the floor and Louis was punching him, and punching him, over and over again.

“Louis! Get off me! Please!” Harry was begging, he could feel the cold rush of blood running down his face, he was sure Louis had broken his nose, Louis was laid on top of him with his knees digging into his ribs. He slapped him then, that was it, the punching Harry just about coped with, but that slap was filled with such malice that Harry saw it on Louis face. The sound of it seemed to snap Louis back to reality, he looked down at Harry, 'What had he done?'.

“Oh, God – Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!” Louis said, Harry was sobbing, clutching his cheek where Louis had just slapped him.

“Go away! I don't ever want to see you ever again!” Harry yelled through his sobs

“No, Harry please, let me help you” Louis said, bending down to help Harry up

“Don't touch me!” Harry snarled “I don't want you to come near me, EVER! Just... go!” Louis bolted from his boyfriends apartment reduced to tears. It was his own fault, he hadn't taken his meds, but as soon as he got home he'd take them, he'd take them all, then Harry would see how calm he could be.

_____

Harry was stood in the kitchen a few hours later, the news was on the T.V in the front room, he was making himself a cup of tea, Lemon and Ginger, Niall had got him hooked on it. He'd tried calling Louis and apologize for shouting at him, he knew that he was in the wrong and Louis had every reason to be angry. But he hadn't picked up.

He was just walking into the room when he heard the reporter on the news :   
“I'm here at the apartment building of One Direction member Louis Tomlinson, he was found dead here just moments ago, it is believed he overdosed on tablets he had been taking for the past few months to control his anger issues. It is a great loss, and we still don't have word from management as to whether the band will stay together, or even if the rest of the boys even know...” She then went on to an interview with Louis neighbour who had found him, but Harry wasn't listening.

He didn't understand, Louis couldn't be gone? Could he? Harry had dropped his mug of tea, but it didn't bother him, he felt numb from the news he'd just heard.

Why hadn't anyone rang and told him, why hadn't Louis spoken to him? Surely he must have left a note...

Not that it would matter, Harry already knew what Louis thought of him, he had made that clear earlier on: Slut, It was all Harry's fault, he laid down then.

He didn't notice he was laid in the boiling tea all over the floor.

He didn't notice his phone ringing multiple times.

And to be honest, He didn't care, Louis was gone, so why did anything matter anymore?


End file.
